Microfluidic chips are used for the handling, separation, control, measurement, and analysis of biological and/or chemical fluids, or biological and/or chemical samples suspended in fluid, particularly biomolecules samples that can be in the micron scale of size. The manufacture or fabrication of microfluidic chips, however, can be problematic in relation to the time, materials, expense, and precision required to make molds from which microfluidic chips are produced.